1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a protection structure of a motor for a cooling-fan, and more particularly, to a protection structure of a motor for a cooling-fan, capable of protecting a motor by fracturing parts between a power source wire for applying power to the motor, blade and the motor when a restriction (between shroud) is occurred.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a radiator of a vehicle for cooling cooling-water heated in an engine vehicle is arranged at a front part of the vehicle to be cooled by a traveling-wind and further is provided with a plurality of wrinkles or cooling fins to have larger radiation area.
A cooling fan of the radiator increases cooling effect by forced ventilation through a rotation of a blade and is coupled to an engine with a pulley (fan belt type) for operation or is operated through a driving of an electric motor.
The cooling fan operated by the driving of the motor has been widely in a Front engine Front-wheel driving (FF) vehicle wherein it is operated in such a manner that a controller applies power to a motor when the cooling water is at a predetermined temperature or more.
Since the cooling fan using a motor can be arranged easily and operated promptly without warming and, prevent engine power loss without a coupling to a pulley, the cooling fan using a motor is used more widely than the fooling fan of a fan-belt type.
However, when the motor is restricted to be rotated while power source is applied thereto, fire may occur due to over load. Furthermore, there is a need to protect a motor of the cooling fan since the cooling fan is coupled to a radiator and disposed on a front part of a vehicle.
In more detail, as show in FIG. 1, a gap between a shroud and a blade is maintained at a range of 3-4 mm so that air is guided to be input smoothly. However, the blade is restricted to be rotated in case where snow or rain is infiltrated into the gap and frozen or foreign substance such as soil or stone are jammed therein.
The gap between the shroud and the blade may be increased in order to prevent the restriction but it may decrease wind amount.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.